


The First (Coffee) Order

by KyloRentheEmoOverlord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Comedy, F/M, Kylo is so hot, M/M, Modern AU, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, but also did i say reylo, but really tho 50 shades and the office crossover is my inspo, its like 50 shades of grey if it wasn't SHITTY and about publishing, so funny, so hot, so much reylo, the office level humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRentheEmoOverlord/pseuds/KyloRentheEmoOverlord
Summary: Rey lands herself an internship at the prestigious newspaper company, The First Order. Unfortunately for her, her boss, Kylo Ren, is turning out to single handedly be the most difficult man she’s ever met...Can Rey ever please him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is a billionaire with a bad attitude. After an accidental run-in with an intern named Rey Kenobi, he finds himself going on an...accidental date?

**The First (Coffee) Order**

**Hot off the Press!**

“Fuck, fuck,  fuck!” Rey was scrambling her entire way out the door as she tried to go over her mental checklist for the day. She barely made it out on time, and she had her roommate, Finn, to thank for that. If he hadn’t taken so goddamn long in the bathroom, she could’ve gotten ready at a reasonable time. Rey managed to get herself to _look_ presentable but she sure as hell didn’t feel presentable.

 

If her boss wasn’t as big as an asshole as he was, it would’ve been possible for her to just give a quick call and say that she would be a bit late. But he was an asshole, so that meant that she was never allowed to be late.

 

She jammed her finger repeatedly into the “Lobby” button and cursed the entire way as the elevator sunk down to the bottom. If Finn made her late one more time she swore to god she was going to kick him out. Even if the apartment was technically under his name. Whatever.

 

The blessed thing about New York was that you could get a taxi _anywhere._ The only thing that was going her way this morning was her cab, literally. Rey allowed herself a momentary breath as her driver quietly took her to her work a few blocks down. It was amazing really, how only a few blocks could separate the upscale part of town from the mediocre end. Rey would kill to live in the upper-class area. At least she had a job there, even if it was an internship, and her boss was the reincarnation of the devil.

 

Oddly enough, she’s never met her boss.

 

She just knows he’s the asshole that makes his assistant give her torturous assignments. She was amazed that his assistant, Poe, hadn’t been killed yet. From what she had heard, Kylo never seems to be able to keep his assistants. For some odd reason, Poe has lasted 5 months. She’s worked at the First Order for about a week and Poe is the only person she genuinely likes. Even if he’s the one that has to relay all her pointless assignments.  

 

She felt her phone vibrate as she stepped out of the cab and she checked the text that flashed on her screen.

 

_“Girl get your ass up here NOW!”- Poe._

 

“Fuck,” Was all she could manage.

 

\---------------------

“Where in the hell were you?” Poe was practically having an aneurysm by the time she had gotten to the second to last floor. The first floor was strictly for the executives of the company, plus, they were in a board meeting, so it was especially off limits. She always wondered what the top floor was like. The entire building itself was elegant, and if the rumors were true, the top floor was even better. But she had a hard time imagining it getting any better. The building was stunningly modern. The floors were a gorgeous black marble, and all the desks were glass, furnished with only the most comfortable leather chairs she's ever touched. To top it off, every employee was set up with a Mac computer.  She wanted to know how the budgeting at this company worked because everything seemed as if it were straight from one of those high-end magazines.

 

“Fucking Finn was hogging up the bathroom again!” she whispered shouted, hastily making her way over to her desk that was shoved in the corner of Poe’s office. The nice part about Poe’s office was that it was different from the rest of the building. She didn’t know _how_ he managed to pull the strings he did, but his office was an entirely different theme. He insisted on having a “zen” feel to the room, so his walls were painted a pale green, and the room was filled with plants, zen sand gardens, and motivational quotes hung on the walls.

 

“I don’t think Kylo could give any less of a shit what keeps you from being on time, all I know is that man can drop you whenever he pleases! The only thing that keeps you here is that your editing isn’t half bad, and your writing is “adequate”,” Rey rolled her eyes, of course, her boss wouldn’t have the courage to just say “it’s good!”. That would be too kind of him.

 

She knew she was lucky to even be interning at this company, let alone with the CEO’s assistant, but there were some days she swore she should’ve taken the editing position given to her at that other company. What was it? The Rising Resistance? She couldn’t even remember, she was so stressed out she didn't even know her own name half the time. No thanks to this job.

 

“I know, I am sorry, Poe,” His expression softened a little and he sat back down at his own desk. Poe probably didn’t even know what to do with himself when all the executives were in the meeting.

 

“Hux was giving Kylo a really hard time this morning, you should’ve seen them go at it. I swear it was like a bunch of animals up there. Phasma ended up joining in too… I should’ve filmed it! She was trying to calm Kylo down before he strangled Hux to death!” Poe sniggered quietly as he absentmindedly flipped through a few rough copies of articles that were set on his desk.  Rey shook her head.

 

“I honestly don’t know how Phasma does it, poor woman.” Phasma was the CMO, Chief Marketing Officer, and Hux was the CFO, Chief Financial Advisor. Those three were the entire board… Considering how often Kylo ends up firing people, he keeps the executive board small.

 

“From what I’ve heard, she and Hux have a thing going on…” Rey almost choked as she tried to force down her coffee. Poe had been sweet enough to get her one, even though she was usually the one making the coffee runs.

 

“Please don’t ever say that again, I think you just gave me the biggest visceral reaction I will ever have. I am physically sick from thinking about Hux ever getting intimate with someone.” Poe busted out laughing at Rey’s sickly expression. Rey actually had the urge to puke. It wasn’t that Hux was ugly or anything, he just seemed….He just seemed like the type to never get physical with anyone, and would rather surround himself with work. Plus, he was just… A hard ass. That was the only way she could think of it.

 

“Maybe Kylo is pissed because he wanted Phasma?” Poe was such a gossiper, but Rey loved it.

 

“Poe, maybe you’re the one who wants to get with Kylo?” Rey teased, throwing him a snarky smile as he blushed. She still needed to introduce Poe to Finn. She had a feeling those two would really hit it off.

 

“I can’t deny I have thought about it a few times...but there would be a few complications to that situation, one being that he’s not gay.” Poe pouted slightly and circled a few things on the drafts on his desk, getting back to work. Rey decided to turn to her own work and proof read a few of the business ads. Rey wondered what Kylo looked like. She only could base off his looks from Poe, who was very, very, very descriptive about their boss.

 

“Maybe you should journal your feelings?” Rey asked jokingly, watching as Poe leaned back on his desk with a far-off look in his eye.

 

“Honey, that would be like _50 Shades of Grey_ , but freakier,” Poe winked and wiggled his eyebrows. She wasn’t even phased at this stage in the game.

 

“I have to set you up with Finn. You need to get a boyfriend so you can stop telling me all this shit,” she mumbled, waiting for the painful images to leave her tainted mind. Leave it to him to ruin her morning, like that was any more possible though…

 

“Sounds like a deal, honey!”

 

“Kylo wants you to get him coffee,” Poe finally spoke after the two of them had been working for two hours non-stop. It was the buzzing of his phone that indicated Satan had sent in a request.

 

“Poe, don’t you ever worry is going to see his contact name in your phone? Seriously, you’re so nasty,” Rey got up and grabbed her purse, walking over to Poe to grab the company's card that they used to purchases.

 

“I think it suits him, and I doubt he’s ever going to have the opportunity to see my phone.”

 

“Daddy Dom seriously isn’t an appropriate name for your boss, Poe,” Rey sighed heavily and made her way out of the office, ignoring Poe’s ramblings about how fitting the name was. She had 10 minutes to make a coffee run that Kylo expected her to finish in 5.

 

Oh, how she hated him.  

 

* * *

A/N: Hey hey hey! Soooo I needed a side project and I have been sitting on this since DECEMBER. I have a bit of the chapters done so here it goes! Let me know if you likeeee it!

P.S: This story is kind of like about a publishing war between two companies. One, a presigious newspaper (think NY times) and the other, a trashy gossip mag. Somehow Rey is caught in it all! 


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Coffee Order**

**Always Be On Time!**

“Finn, do you think I should wear this  _ slightly  _ slutty skirt or this  _ very  _ slutty shirt?” Rey asked, wine glass in hand. She was positively drunk off her ass, but it was deserved. She had the longest week of work by far and that was because she was scrambling around trying to meet the needs of the paper’s latest interviewee. 

 

To be quite honest, she had no idea who it was exactly being interviewed, but all she knew was that they were a pain in the ass, and she had to buy three different cups of coffee because the first two were either “too hot” or “too room temperature”. What the fuck does that even mean?

 

She swore she lost brain cells during her shifts this week. 

 

“I think you need to stop drinking, girl,” he took the glass from her hand and set it on the white nightstand to the left of her bed. Finn had no idea what possessed her to sift through her entire closet looking for provocative clothing, but he decided to just roll with it. He never understood women all too well, they weren't exactly his type. 

 

“I think that I would like to have that back,” she swiped the glass back off the table, nearly spilling the red liquid onto her light blue bedding. If sober Rey knew that drunk Rey almost ruined her new set of bedding, she would’ve beat her. It took a week’s worth of pay to afford the luscious, designer set she had purchased. 

 

“Have I ever told you how much of an  _ asshole _ Kylo Ren is?” she slurred out, sloppily attempting to hang her clothes back up in their place inside the small walk-in closet. Finn collapsed into the soft comforter and sighed heavily, staring at the fan slowly spinning above him. 

 

“Yes, Rey, as a matter of fact, you have,” It was not news to him. There was a least one angry “Kylo Ren story” per day. Finn felt blessed to work at The Rising Resistance, everyone at his media company was  _ much  _ friendlier! And his boss, Leia Organa, was the biggest sweetheart. Finn still found it hilarious that he and his roommate worked at opposing companies. But to be fair...The RR was more like a trashy gossip magazine. 

 

“You are  _ so  _ lucky to work where you do!” Rey collapsed onto the fluffy white chair in the corner of her room and idly toyed with her phone. 

 

“You know, I never understood why you turned down the job to work with me...For an internship at The First Order…” Finn mused, turning on his side to stare at Rey. She squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched up her nose.

 

“Poe convinced me when he was hiring me, he said that The First Order had a “classier” reputation, and got bigger ads and names blah blah,” Finn rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 

“That is  _ so  _ not true...You talk about Poe all the time… What’s he like?” Finn tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible, but he knew that it came out a little desperate instead of curious. 

 

“Yes, he’s gay,” Rey stated bluntly, giggling as she pulled up a picture of Poe, and tossed her phone onto the bed. Finn greedily snatched the phone and his jaw dropped. 

 

“You didn’t tell me he was  _ that  _ good looking, Rey!” She giggled lightly and took another swig of wine, placing a hand on her hip.

 

“You didn’t tell me that you were  _ that  _ interested,” she mused, lightly dragging her index finger along the lipstick stained rim of her glass. Finn kept her phone a little longer than necessary, she was sure he was memorizing every aspect of the photo. 

 

“Why don’t you add him on Facebook or something?” His eyes widened and he nearly choked on his own spit. 

 

“Well for one, he doesn’t know me, Rey!” 

 

“That is not exactly true…” she muttered quietly, a sheepish look crossing over her face. Finn felt his cheeks burn. 

 

“Have you been playing me up?” he groaned, wishing the bed below him would just swallow him whole at this point. Part of him was glad that Poe at least knew who he was, but that was a very small part of him that was mainly masked by the embarrassment. 

 

“That’s a very real possibility….”  Finn sighed. 

 

Maybe now he could meet this Poe….

 

\--------------------

 

“But was it like a good jaw drop when you showed him my picture?? Or was it like, an “ew oh god” jaw drop?” Poe’s words were being flung at her at such a rapid pace, and it was Monday. She was not exactly equipped for handling this right now. 

 

“Don’t you have a “Daddy” to be assisting right now?” Rey muttered, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her tan ear as she set all her belongings down on her desk. Poe was following directly behind her, pacing nervously. 

 

“No, but I could be having a potential new one, and I knew the details STAT,” Poe was nearly exploding, and Rey could only handle so much. 

 

A forced cough interrupted the two’s squabbling and forced them both to look up in horror. A pale grey suit, and an all too familiar shock of striking red hair.  

 

It was Mr. Hux. And he seemed like he had not just arrived. Rey felt the embarrassment radiating from Poe in heavy waves. She had to admit, even she was feeling some second-hand embarrassment. 

 

“Well, before you go about doing _ whatever _ it is you intend on doing, I would very much appreciate if you could assist Kylo and I. Both my assistant and Phasma are not here, and due to the limited staff of our small board, it’s an absence we can not afford,” The man sounded as if giving this explanation was a waste of his time, and that he could be doing  _ much  _ more important things than being on this floor. 

 

The floor of various editors, assistants, and Rey. The one intern that somehow wasn’t fired. The sad part was that when she first started working her a few months ago, she was with a group of interns. She still had no idea how she was the last one standing. 

 

Poe grabbed a few things off his desk and hastily shoved them into his leather satchel as he half sprinted out of the door to catch up with the Chief Financial Advisor. Hux hadn't even so much as cast a glance her way. In a way, she was relieved but disappointed at the same time. It really solidified just how unimportant she felt. 

 

“Oh, no, it’s fine really, who cares about Rey? Honestly, does she even work here? No, it’s not like she does anything important. Wait, is she the one that helped that shitty interview out before it was printed last week? Oh, no, doesn’t ring a bill!” she mocked herself out loud, rolling her eyes as she furiously sent off a few emails to some of the people down in the recruiting department about how they really needed to pay attention to who exactly they were hiring to write these articles. 

 

Now, though she was only an intern, she was allowed to send out such emails, according to Poe, because she technically was associated with some of the higher parts of the company. 

 

She had to admit, without Poe around, it was extremely boring in his office. The only noises there were was the monotonous sound of the ticking clock and the occasional ping of an email from his computer. She was half tempted to text Finn and strike up a meaningless conversation with him, but decided not to. Somehow another official would waltz in here. It was strange that Hux would even come down here, normally it’s all about sending a text or email. It must be serious whatever it was that they were meeting about.

 

\-------------- 

“Absolutely not!” Rey was adamant about this. She was not going to conduct a fucking interview because the First Order forgot to schedule a reporter to show up. That was their fault! Perhaps if the board didn’t consist of three fucking people, they would be able to prevent that from happening. 

 

“Rey, please, do it for me? My neck is on the line here too!” Rey groaned. Poe was now pulling his card on her, and he knew that Rey was a major softie when it came to this.  She bit down on her lip and furiously rubbed her temple in concentration. God damn it, this job was going to be the absolute death of her. 

 

“Honestly, what is it in for me, Poe? Another dumbass coffee run, another article returned to me because the editing was “sub-par”, why can’t they just do it them-” Rey was cut off by an all too familiar man stalking back into the room once again. 

 

“500 dollars.” The calculated tone filled the silence in the room as Rey blinked back clouds of confusion. Was he seriously offering her 500 dollars to sit down and ask some celebrity a bunch of dumb questions? 

 

Sign her up. 

 

“Deal.” She didn’t even have to think about that. 500 dollars for about 5 minutes of her time? That was the most ridiculous proposal she has ever been given, and she most certainly wasn’t going to turn down easy money.  She watched Hux’s tense shoulders roll back a bit, his air of intense anxiety seemed to be calming down by the second. 

 

“Follow me, intern.” She immediately frowned. Why would she expect any decency? He was a number’s man.

She quickly kept up the pace as she followed him, leaving in between desks and nervous employees that quickly side stepped to avoid his path. If she were them, she would’ve tripped Hux if he wasn’t the one that decided how much she got paid. Which, for an intern, wasn’t exactly that bad of a pay. 

 

“How much experience do you have in dealing with high-class personnel?” Hux asked while fishing his phone out of his pocket to send off rapid-fire text messages. 

 

“One time, I served a cup of coffee to this really famous Youtuber and-” Rey cut herself off after she saw the choked expression of the CFO in front of her. He looked like someone had wrapped an invisible hand around his throat and all the life was being sucked out of him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at the mirror ceilings of the elevator. 

 

“We are so fucked,” he muttered, not breaking his stare at the ceiling. Rey crossed her arms and hummed in agreement. 

 

“For 500 more dollars, I can lie and say that I love working for this company.” Hux’s neck snapped back down and his glare was absolutely icy. Rey knew what she said was extremely out of line, but she was furious. He was sitting there, completely disappointed with her when she had offered to help them out. 

 

“If you say that anywhere near the interviewee I can assure you, your employment here will be terminated faster than you can introduce yourself.” Hux was extremely angry with her, she swore she could see steam billowing from his ears.   

 

Good.  

 

“You know, on second thought,” the even tone he was speaking to her in had Rey extremely worried, “I think I’d much rather allow Kylo Ren to take care of your-” 

 

“NO!” Her shout rang out through the floor as the elevator doors slid back, and a few assistants turned to stare at her with wide eyes. Hux sidestepped her and quickly made his way off the elevator, attempting to put as much distance between himself and the loud-mouthed intern behind him.

 

Rey felt her jaw go slack as she looked around. The top floor was even nicer. If she wasn’t mistaken, she saw a break room that resembled a spa. The plush reclining chairs, the large flat screens plastered all around. It was clearly where this company’s funding was going.

 

She noticed that there wasn’t a cubicle in sight, only closed off office doors. Rey was positive she also saw a kitchen on her way to the end of the floor. This was insane. The walls had expensive paintings hung on them, and the marble floors up here were a stunning white. The black theme was still persistent with the modern decorations, though. Rey shook her head and continued to follow Hux until they were met by a large set of dark mahogany doors. These were definitely not the same glass doors everyone else had. Whoever was behind that door was someone of high priority. 

 

She paused to look at the name on the door. 

 

Of fucking course. 

 

Kylo Ren. 

 

Hux looked over at her and smirked as he rapped his knuckles against the door a few times. 

 

“Come in.” the deep voice that filled her ears as soon as the doors opened sent a shiver up her spine. Not because the tone was angry, but because it was beautiful. The voice behind the door was smooth and rich.  

 

She expected something more grating and evil. Like an evil Alvin, that weird squirrel thing. Or Chipmunk, she couldn’t remember. 

 

But that was not what she saw when he came into view. 

 

She saw a man with sharp, elegant features. She saw a man with dark wavy locks hanging on his forehead, and beautiful pale skin. Not a sickly pale, but one that was similar to the elegance of marble. He looked up and stared at Rey for a moment, his gaze was not one of interest, but rather curiosity. 

 

Rey couldn't blame him. A lowly employee just walked into his office. One that she clearly did not feel that she belonged in by any means. Suddenly, the wave of importance she tried to build up around Hux dissipated dramatically.  Rey took a moment to reevaluate. It didn’t matter that he was handsome, because, she thought pointedly, he was the asshole that made her life hell. 

 

“What is this?” The dark-haired man asked. Rey felt her eyebrows pull together in frustration. He said  _ what,  _ not  _ who!  _ Did he seriously feel that he was that much better than her? That was it, how dare he? Boss or not she was most definitely a person too. How dare he assume that he can just- 

 

  
“Not quite sure honestly, she’s interning with Poe, your assistant. She offered herself to conduct the interview with the actor.” Rey realized something as Hux continued to ramble.  _ Who  _ exactly was it she would be interviewing? 

 

“She isn’t even properly informed on who she’s interviewing, she looks like a disaster, and quite honestly that will not be the impression I want her to make on him,” The CEO’s tone was now searing on her ears. She regretted ever thinking he could have possibly been pleasant in any way.   

 

Hux stared at her for a bit longer than she would’ve liked and she huffed impatiently. If she was going to sit here and be absolutely torn to shreds, she would very much like to go back to her secluded desk and coffee runs. Or at least get paid while they practically stripped her with their eyes. 

 

“Ansel never seemed to be someone who cared much for formalities, though,” Hux thought out loud, gently stroking his chin. Rey knew that he was not sticking up for her, but rather trying to work out angles on how to execute this interview. Rey’s mind came to a screeching halt. If this actor was who she thought they had in mind, she actually knew him. Now, but by her own terms, but by association. Finn told her once that The Rising Resistance did a photoshoot with him, and Finn was in charge of grabbing the outfit changes that were needed for each shot. Finn would not shut up about Ansel and the conversation that they had in between each change. 

  
  


“Ansel Elgort?” Rey piped in, still lost deep in her own train of thought. Hux looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“So you actually know something,  _ intern _ ?” Rey’s eyebrow twitched. She wasn’t sure if Hux was the bigger asshole at this point.  She watched Kylo lean back from his desk. It wasn’t glass like the rest of the desks at the office, it was a purposely worn down black executive desk. She suddenly realized that the man before her liked to be separate from the rest of his company. She turned her attention back to Hux once more and even allowed herself to have a slightly snarky response. 

 

“Actually I do, my friend recently met him while working on a set for a shoot that The Rising Resistance conducted, and got to know Ansel. Not that that would matter to both of you,” she turned to Kylo this time, “since I am an uninformed disaster. Now, if you don’t mind, I am going to leave now, and you can keep your money, Mr. Hux.” her tone was filled to the brim with agitation and anger as she spun on her heel, about to make a grab for the engraved handle on his door.  

 

“Unless you have the desire to be fired, you won’t take one step further to the door.” Rey’s spine stiffened as she withdrew her fingers from the handle like it had burned her. 

 

“Hux, I want you to take her to Phasma, she will brief this… I don’t care who or what she is, just tell Phasma to make her presentable and not as unintelligible. I have a reputation to keep up,”  Kylo’s disinterested tone was a front, she decided. If he sat there and sounded like he couldn’t give less of a shit, it was probably because he was nervous she was going to pull a genocide move on the company.  

 

She had half a mind to do so... If money wasn’t on the line…

* * *

 

A/N: Like I said, I have a lot of this story done so I will put out as many updates as I can!!! Thanks so much for how much you guys love it already!   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**The (First Coffee Order)**

**Thanks, Grandma!**

“So you’re saying it went well, though?” Finn asked excitedly while sending off a flurry of texts from his phone. Rey rolled her eyes. That boy could never put his phone down, but she understood though. Working as an on-call supervisor for the interviewing department meant that Finn was an extremely busy man. He had to oversee that the interviews conducted by the company went flawlessly. 

 

“Yes, I mentioned that I knew you who knew him. One of those “he said, she said” type of things,” Rey nonchalantly took a sip of her coffee and continued, “the interview itself went extremely well, I know I impressed Hux because he looked like a dumbfounded idiot… Mr. Ren was MIA though…” Finn’s whirlwind texting came to a halt and he blinked back at Rey.

 

“You abused my good name?” Rey knew he was teasing and flapped her hand at him, signaling for him to shut up. He smirked at her and gave a good-natured laugh. 

 

“So, as for Poe. I was thinking you two should meet?” Finn gave her a bewildered expression and Rey could only grin harder. If only he knew what she had in store for him today. She downloaded an app that was going to send her a text that she had something to do for “work”, and then pretend it was an urgent matter. Then, she was going to leave hastily, only to “miss” her coffee date with Poe, that was set up conveniently the same time she was leaving Finn. 

 

They were interrupted by Rey’s strategic text, a single  _ ding  _ sounding from her phone and she feigned surprise, not knowing what number just texted her. Rey let out a loud groan. 

 

“Ugh, a text from work.” Finn peered over at her phone and took a look at the text. 

 

_ Rey, I need you here to so we can discuss your interview performance.  _

 

Finn sighed but seemed satisfied with the authenticity of the request. Rey scrunched her nose up a bit, she knew the automated text was supposed to generate its own request, so she wasn't sure what it was going to exactly, but that seemed awfully specific. Whatever, she thought. She quickly padded a few keys before sending off her fake “response”.

 

_ Sorry, busy! XOXO- Rey!  _

 

She giggled at her own response, knowing that it wasn’t ever going to be sent to a real person, and it didn't matter what she went off anyways, considering it was all for the sake of…

 

“Rey?” Poe walked over casually, shucking off his leather jacket, and setting it on the back of the seat next to her, and across from Finn. She noticed as her roommate quickly cast his eyes down as a blush crept its way up.    
  


“Ugh, Poe, I am so sorry, I just got this text from work and I have to go now, but uh-” Rey was practically scrambling out of her seat and shoving her belongings back into her leather Coach crossbody, “Maybe Finn could keep you company? He’s free for the rest of the day, and I am terribly late so I will catch you both later!” 

 

She was halfway out of the door, leaving the two stunned men behind, as she heard another beep come from her phone. Rey ignored it, assuming it was Finn or Poe blowing her phone up with millions of questions such as, “Why are you going to work on Saturday”. Rey winced, she probably sounded like a dumbass rambling about needing to go to work on Saturday. Oh well, not that it mattered. 

 

Rey was passing her work building, which was a few minutes from the coffee shop she was just in when she received another text. She was planning on ignoring it,  but something in her gut told her otherwise. She unlocked her phone and felt her stomach sink. 

 

_ You have 15 minutes to get here. I have things to attend to today.  _

 

Rey looked at the time, that was sent 10 minutes ago. She bit back the sickness threatening to come up. 

 

_ 5 minutes. Or you’re fired. Your choice.  _

 

Oh, yes, she was definitely going to be sick. 

 

Rey made a mad dash for the big glass doors in front of her and rummaged through her bag like a mad woman for her identification card to show to the front desk. She didn’t even need to ask who texted her. Only one asshole would threaten to fire someone on Saturday. 

 

She flung herself into the elevator and slammed her palm into the top floor button, hitting it repeatedly until she felt the ground below her surge upwards. This was her luck to screw up even on her off day. She impatiently tapped her foot against the tile and drummed her fingers nervously against the railing of the elevator. Finally, the doors slid back and she shot out of the elevator, practically flying down the hall to her boss’s office. 

 

“Stop running, this isn’t a daycare!” Someone reprimanded Rey, but she was too focused on making it to his office on time, which, by the look of the clock on the wall to her right, she had about less than one minute to do so. Still, she slowed down her pace just a tad and proceeded to knock heavily on the mahogany doors. 

 

“Come-” She didn’t bother to let him finish as she practically threw the doors open and then haphazardly sat down in the leather chair that sat before his desk. If he was taken back by her disheveled appearance and disturbing entrance, he made no motion to acknowledge it. 

 

“Your interview, Hux told me that it went...adequately…” he shuffled through files as he spoke to her, lazily adjusting his glasses on his nose to read some of the papers a bit closer. 

 

“Ansel spoke highly of you, he mentioned that you conducted one of the best interviews he participated in. Though, I can’t say that is a hard feat, considering his last interview was with The Rising Resistance,” She could hear the sneer in his voice when he hissed out the name of the other company. Rey frowned, there was absolutely nothing wrong with that company in her opinion. 

 

Kylo stood and sauntered his way past Rey, heading straight for the large file cabinet to the left of the room, flicking his slender fingers through each of the folders. She studied his outfit. Was he seriously wearing a Gucci belt? Was that even necessary?

 

Of course, it was, because he was the owner of the ever prestigious First Order. Now, the only reason Rey was remotely into designer brands was that Finn was always blowing his money on things such as Valentino shoes and Hermes scarves and god knows what else. 

 

Because of his incessant discussions of fashion, due to the fact that he worked at The RR, the gossipy paper that is heavily involved with it, he practically breathed it. She herself had some interest in it, but not that much, considering her department of expertise focused around editing. And the company she worked for was all about high profile clients, they weren’t writing articles about which celebrity paired their Chanel bag best with their outfits.

 

“Anyways, Hux told me he promised you money, here it is.” He dropped an envelope in her lap and didn't look back at her once. She opened it right in front of him (admittedly, she knew it wasn’t polite to open paychecks around your boss), and she immediately handed it back to him. 

 

“This is meant for someone else, it’s too much,” She was not promised 2,000 dollars. Rey was above taking what wasn’t hers.  Kylo stopped writing in his planner and took off his glasses. He blinked for a few seconds before frowning. 

 

“Hasn’t anyone told you not to bite the hand that feeds you? That is your money. I wrote the check. Now take it,” his tone was extremely dismissive and Rey only sighed. She stood up and put the check in her purse. She heard the doors open behind her and she looked over to see a tall, beautiful woman, whose hair was cut into a short platinum crop. She was stunning. 

 

Rey couldn’t take her eyes off of the beautiful silk blouse she was wearing, and the flattering pair of suit pants she had on. The red sole of the heel gave away the fact that she was wearing designer shoes as well. Her outfit easily costed more than Rey’s monthly rent. 

 

“Even my blind grandmother wouldn’t own as hideous of a purse as that one.” Rey immediately realized that the woman was talking about  _ her  _ Coach purse and she glared. 

 

“Phasma, that was extremely unnecessary, even though it’s the truth. I take it the spread you have for me is finished?” Rey knew that Kylo wasn’t defending her, but she felt slightly grateful for the help. Rey took this as her motion to leave and she threw an icy look at the woman as she passed her. What a bitch! 

 

God, how she hated the top floor. 

 

Anywhere else she would’ve gotten a compliment on her bag. There was nothing wrong with it! Whatever, it’s not like Rey strove to be a fashion connoisseur, and she was mostly certainly not working for Vogue. She wasn’t hired based on her ability to pair a purse with an outfit, anyways. If she wanted to be hired for that, she would go work at Finn’s company. 

 

\-------------------

 

“Okay, wait, you’re telling me that she said even her _blind_ grandma wouldn't wear that!” Finn was doubled over with laughter. He had asked Rey to tell the story at least three times now, each retelling seemed to make him laugh even harder. She hated people that were invested in this bullshit. 

 

“Shut up, Finn. I have told you numerous times. Now you need to tell me how your date with Poe went!” Finn stopped laughing and she watched his eyes settle on a dreamy haze. 

 

“Rey, I can’t thank you enough. We hit it off right away, I even got his number!” Rey leaned back on the couch and smirked. 

 

“What can I say, I am a matchmaker of sorts.” Finn rolled his eyes and padded his way across the carpet to take a seat next to her. 

 

“Except apparently, you can’t match a purse with your outfit.” Rey frowned and punched him in the arm as he reached for the tv remote. He cried out in mock pain and pretended to nurse his injured arm. 

 

“Rey, it’s not my fault her grandma had better taste than you, and your boss agreed!” 

 

Rey groaned and decided to ignore his comment. Leave it to her gay roommate to never, ever, let that one go… 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Rey was mortified. She normally wasn't the person to let snarky comments get to her, but Phasma managed to ruin that. Finn convinced her that it was absolutely necessary to go shopping for some more professional looking clothes. She thought what she wore around the office was acceptable. Much to Finn's excitement, she begrudgingly agreed to do an impromptu shopping spree this Sunday. He said it was a good way to decompress from her stressful week, but Rey was fairly certain shopping made her more anxious. She would much rather be at home with a tv show on and no pants. You know, the good life. In her defense, her current clothes were fairly acceptable.

Others did not agree with that.

"I just really don't see how it matters, honestly. My job is editing newspaper articles. Editing! I don't do fashion spreads like you, Finn," Rey frowned, pinching the fabric of an expensive looking blouse between her fingertips. Finn immediately smacked her hand and chastised her.

"You're going to get poor on that!" he exclaimed, removing her hand from the Versace silk shirt. She rolled her eyes and promptly walked out of the store, ignoring the groans of her roommate. They were on the high end of fifth avenue in NYC and Rey was...less than impressed. It wasn't exactly her style to be here. She was perfectly content with H&M for all her clothing needs. For starters, she was an intern, not a CFO, CEO, and whatever else stars with "C" and ends with important. She was Rey Kenobi. Unimportant editor. 

"Listen, Rey. We just need to buy a few  _nice_ tops. Especially now that you are getting the attention of Daddy Dom!" Finn grabbed her arm in excitement and dragged her into the next store. His personal favorite, Hermes. Rey rolled her eyes and allowed the torture to continue. 

"First off, please don't use  _Poe's_ nickname for our boss. God. I don't want to think of him like that," Rey grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as Finn excitedly flipped through clothes on display. Finn laughed and ignored her pleas.

"Oh, whatever Rey. I have seen that man. He is  _h-o-t._ Like, hotter than getting an exclusive interview with Brad Pitt,  _hot,_ " he explained, spelling out his words. She didn't want to admit it herself, but even she knew he was attractive as any sin. Too bad him being an asshole totally ruined it...

"Yeah, he's okay looking but he's also a major ass-" Rey was cut off by a horrified look that struck her friend's face. The same horrified look that Finn would make when she mixed her white clothes with her colors. The same look she received when trying to pair a black top with brown pants. The same...

"Well, Rey, why don't you just write a scathing tell-all at this point?" Kylo shifted his large Hermes shopping bag and crossed his arms over his chest. Of course, this is where he buys those ridiculously expensive looking blazers. Of course. Why couldn't it be fuck-all-anywhere else? Well, because the universe fucking hates Rey. That's why.

"I'm sorry, I just- really, uh-" Rey scratched the back of her neck and felt her cheeks flare up. She didn't even have a good excuse as to  _why_ she was shit talking her boss who generously paid her more than necessary. Oh yeah, same boss. Same boss that definitely did that  _yesterday._

"That was very insulting to hear. Part of me came near to almost caring. Even after the favor, I pulled for you yesterday..." Kylo looked off into the distance, amplifying his dramatic monologue. Rey frowned for the third time in fifteen minutes. He was right.

"Look, I get what I said was unfair. I'm sorry, I don't know you well enough to say that." He quirked a brow at her seemingly sincere apology, now interested in what she had to say. 

"You're just going to have to find a way to make it up to me," he said, smirking at her terror-struck face. Rey blinked away the expression and quickly racked her mind for a way to pacify the situation. 

"Let me buy you a drink!" she blurted, earning a jaw drop from Finn and an equally surprised look from Mr. Ren. She threw a hand over her mouth and immediately wished she could rescind the invitation. Holy shit. Holy shit. She did not just say that. Rey fucking Kenobi did not just ask her boss out as a solution to her problem. She was so used to it working every other time someone was mad at her...She wished the tiled floor would swallow her whole in this moment.  

"Buy _me_ a drink? Do I look like a charity case to you? I will buy you a drink this Friday and you can come up with a way to make it up to me, in the meantime. Or you can be fired. Either way works," Kylo shrugged, turning to take his leave. Finn turned his attention back to Rey and mouthed "what the fuck" to just about everything he had just witnessed. 

"Too bad this hot gossip can't be run in The RR..." Finn muttered, placing a hand on his chest. 

"Why the hell did I say that? What the hell was I thinking! He is so going to fire me! That's it! Finn," she put her hands together in a praying motion, "please save me a job, please tell your boss, Leia I need a job, " she was practically tugging at Finn's collar at this point. Her tone couldn't get any more desperate. 

"Honey, you are going to have to move states, no, COUNTRIES! That is like...This is...this is almost as tragic as the time Madonna tried to make out with Drake and he made that disgusted face because-" Rey threw up her hands.

"Not helping, Finn!" They both waited for about five minutes before decidedly leaving the high-end store and making sure to prevent any more high profile run-ins for the day.

Rey somehow managed to make it home without throwing herself in front of a cab. She was tempted to, several times, but each time Finn claimed she would be missing her once in a lifetime opportunity of seducing her boss and over-throwing the company. Honestly, those two things were the furthest goals from her mind. She was more focused on the fact she had to go to work tomorrow and face her boss. For five days. Before their so-called "make-up" pseudo-date. 

"This is like, the first date you've been on since..." Finn looked away, " _him._ " Rey nodded solemnly and finished hanging up the blouses she bought earlier that day. Finn was right. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been out. Her ex actually works at Finn's company. He was one of the columnists for the romance section in the gossip mag. Finn had set them up forever ago but he turned out to be a major asshole and wrote at least five pieces on how shitty  _she_ was. As if.

"Is it really even a date though?" she muttered, mainly to herself. Finn frowned and leaned over to squeeze her shoulder.  

"Maybe it's for charity?" Finn asked, trying to muster a sincere look in his eye for comedic effect. Rey smacked his arm. 

"Fuck you, Finn. Go sext, Poe. Make yourself useful." 

* * *

**A/N: Yayyy another chapter. I am so excited at the response this has gotten in LESS THAN TWO DAYS. You guys rock.**

 


End file.
